Becoming who we are
by MeisCookie
Summary: Sequel to What we were was not all we could be! Now that Caroline is gone, can Damon and she ever find their way back to each other? Rated M. ;)


Becoming who we are

A/N: Ahhh! Oh my gosh! It's the sequel! Yeah, I finally got to writing it. It will be shorter than it's previous book. Enjoy. :D If you haven't read. "What we were is not all we could be", this will confuse you. Yeah, it definitely will.

Disclaimer: I don't own the vampire diaries. *shakes head in disappointment*

~VD~

**Mystic Falls, Day 345 of Caroline Deprivation**

_She's gone. I'm alone. She left me. She left to save Elena. She loves me. She said she loves me. Bonnie is working on a way of getting her back. She will come back to me. _

Damon Salvatore didn't remember the last time he ate. It could've been days. It was more likely to be months though. He had spent months, lying on his bed.

He had dessicated a while back. He was desiccated. His body greyed. He was but a hollow figure. The only thing still active was his brain, but he couldn't turn that off. It made no sense to go on.

He had been getting too many flashbacks. His mind had been overcrowded. Elena had tried to wake him on several occasions, but he didn't feel up to it. He just wanted to lie here. Never having to move again. Yes, the desiccation had been painful, but not as painful as losing Caroline. He had no idea where she was. He had no idea who she was with, and it damn near killed him.

He had thought about offing it many times. He had even attempted it once. But there was a tiny, tiny glimmer of hope inside him, that one day, she'd return. He was a vampire after all. If Klaus waited over 1000 years to break his curse, he could wait a few for Caroline. He did wait for Katherine for over 100. He wasn't giving up yet. He would wait, lying here.

But he didn't want to. He just wanted her to come back. It had taken him less than a week to fall completely and irrevocably in love with her. He couldn't help it. She had been utterly amazing to him. And now that was destroyed because of stupid Elena Gilbert.

How could he say that? He had been in love with Elena Gilbert for such a long time. At least he had thought it was love. But it hadn't been requited. And what use was that? He had been bitter due to all the rejection for months, but then, Caroline had come back into his life with a force so strong it nearly knocked his socks off. She was the sunshine, she was everything. She was the force that made him want to face a new day. And now that she was gone, he couldn't. There was no willpower he could master, that would make him drink blood again to regain his strength.

So he lay like that, for a long period of time. He didn't know what happened around him. He didn't even care, truthfully. Until, he heard his brother's voice utter the following words:

"Elena's a vampire."

Damon's eyes snapped open. He glared at Stefan.

So his Caroline had sacrificed herself for nothing?

Damon didn't know where he mustered the strength from to punch Stefan in the face.

**Alternate Universe, Caroline's Beginning**

She didn't want to wake up. But it was inevitable. Every solemn dream ended, to bring her back to the brutal reality. She had been sleeping peacefully, dreaming of her time with Damon, trying to draw out the dream that would end anyway. Because she didn't want to face what Bonnie created. She had failed to kill Elijah. She would be dead soon. Really dead. But wasn't she already a shell of her former self? She felt hollow. And then she woke up.

A loud, unnecessary, gasp for air filled the house. Elijah shot up in bed. What had happened? He didn't remember much. He remembered being alone in a house, with Caroline's corpse in a glass casket he couldn't open. It was spelled shut. It frustrated him. He could neither move it, nor touch it, or clean it.

The last thing he remembered of his world as it was, had been Caroline dying in his arms. He didn't know why he took a liking to the little Forbes girl. She seemed passionate, and loyal, and so many other good things. He knew she had secretly been upset when Klaus had died. And not just because Tyler had been taken too. He sighed. Caroline was able to care about even the littlest things, but she tried to hide it, unlike Elena, who openly bragged about her talent of caring. He got up, looking around. He had been alone here for months. Why would that suddenly change?

Maybe he was just imagining it.

He entered the living room, which displayed Caroline's coffin. The sight sickened him. Why had the witch done that to him? It repulsed him, having a reminder of innocence in his house. But it wasn't even his house. It was a house that was created for him to be kept as prisoner in. He didn't like it. Grudgingly, he went to check at Caroline's coffin. He stared down into her eyes. She blinked a few times. She couldn't move. The coffin was sealed shut. Elijah gasped.

"Caroline." He breathed out. "You're awake?"

~VD~

Wheee. Did you enjoy that? Yeah. Sequel coming. But it'll be a short story. I have only 5 chapters planned.


End file.
